


Ronnie Experiments With The Occult

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [6]
Category: Bandom, Dead Kennedys, Political RPF, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Also some reagan bashing, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Summoning, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor if you squint long enough, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rated T mostly for language, This Is STUPID, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, but that is a given when jello is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jello and Klaus <i>try</i> to have a normal day out together. Typically, it all goes south. <i>Literally</i>. Because Demons... Get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronnie Experiments With The Occult

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a ridiculous sentence prompt given to me by an anon. I honestly hate the finished product but what can you do?
> 
> Prompt: _"That is the tenth demon summoning this week, holy shit."_
> 
> And if you haven't guessed yet, this is crack. Because come on.
> 
> This one goes out to you anon!

It had been two weeks since Jello and Klaus were able to get some free time together. With all the deadlines for their latest album and the occasional gig here and there, neither of them had been on a date in quite some time. Jello didn't really care for dates, but he cared about Klaus and he didn't mind humoring his boyfriend once in a while.

Currently, they were out walking the streets of San Francisco for a peaceful afternoon walk, holding hands and just enjoying the stillness of their surroundings. It had been much crazier earlier in the week, but Jello, Klaus, and a few others had sorted those nuisances out. This was all about him and Klaus. No deadlines, no distractions. Just _them_.

"This is really nice," Klaus points out as they walk down the street hand in hand. He casts an ardent smile.over at Jello, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "I know you hate all this mushy stuff, but I really appreciate it."

"Come on, I'm not _that_ much of a wet blanket," Jello complains, even though it's said with such little conviction.

"You kinda are, actually," Klaus chuckles back, earning him a an elbow to the ribs.

"Don't be a brat," Jello tsks, clasping Klaus' hand in his once again when his boyfriend recovers from his elbow nudge. "I might just change my mind and take you back to the apartment."

"Ooo, is that a threat or a promise?" Klaus teases, getting a reaction from Jello which is essentially a slight reprimand and an indignant scoff.

"Shut up and enjoy the silence while you can," Jello finally says, tugging a smirking Klaus along.

They walk for a while until Klaus claims that his legs are tired, though Jello knows this is code for _hey, I'm bored now so lets make out_. Jello never minded that part of the date, at all. They stop when they're able to reach a park and claim one of the benches as their own, still holding hands thereafter.

Klaus sits there for a moment, pretending to mind his own business as he scoots a little closer to Jello. He looks over at Klaus with an expectant gaze, grinning knowingly as they inch ever so closer to one another. Jello can practically taste Klaus' lips when a newspaper kiosk catches his eye. He slowly pulls away from Klaus who is left wearing a baffled expression.

"Son of a bitch!" Jello swears, shooting out of the park bench and storming over to snatch one of the newspapers. He studies it for a moment and then shouts, "Mother fucker!"

"Jello, whatever is the problem?" Klaus sighs in frustration, knowing the moment was long gone.

"That piece of shit," Jello mutters, back turned towards Klaus.

"Use your pronouns like a big boy," Klaus eggs on.

Jello spins around and marches over to Klaus, shoving the front page article in his face because he's at a loss for words. Klaus squints at the headline and bursts out into laughter before he has the chance to cover his mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" Klaus squeals, grabbing the newspaper to read the headline once again, reading it aloud. " _Ronnie experiments with the occult._ Very classy." Klaus scans over a few lines, cackling again. "He summoned demons?!"

"That's hardly something to laugh about, Klaus," Jello deadpans, obvious outrage seeping into his speech. "I mean, holy shit! Where does he get off?"

"Calm down, it's just a few demons. People summon all kinds of shit all the time," Klaus brushes off. "Just last week Ray pissed off a spirit and Darren had a nasty run in with a vampire. Shit happens."

"That is his _tenth_ demon summoning this week. See?" Jello points out, snatching the paper out of Klaus' hand and pointing at _that_ particular tidbit of information. "These aren't just vampires and ghosts. These are worse. Especially when they're summoned by President _Bonzo_.

He takes a good long look at president Ronald Reagan surrounded quite comically by people with pitch black eyes and sneers at the mere sight of him, opting to immediately crumple up the paper and aggressively slam it into the nearest bin. He paces back and forth in front of where Klaus sits, who is patiently waiting for Jello to just relax.

"You shouldn't let Reagan get to you so much, man," Klaus offers softly, fidgeting with his thumbs. He hates it when Jello gets so serious because it never ends well and it just makes him more stressed. "Yeah, he's the fucking anti-christ, but it's no good for your health if you keep stressing about it. Those demons will be dealt with in no time. Quit worrying."

"That's not the point. He--" Jello stops mid sentence, sighing heavily as he tries to grow a pair and damn his pride. "We were having such a great day and I saw that article and it just... He ruined our day together, Klaus."

The look on Jello's face as his shoulders slumped in defeat made Klaus feel a little guilty for thinking it was just another one of Jello's vendettas against Reagan. Klaus felt a slight pang in the pit of his stomach, realizing just how much Jello really cares about him. He stands up and takes Jello's hands in his, smiling brightly in hopes to cheer up the singer.

"I think I know what would cheer you up and make our date a little bit better," Klaus tells him, wrapping his arms around Jello's neck.

"Yeah? What's that?" Jello asks, perking up a little to hear what Klaus has to say.

"We could draw pictures of Reagan getting butt fucked by demons and hang them up all over town," Klaus suggests, holding Jello close as they press their foreheads together. "That sound good?"

"You are _the_ best boyfriend ever," Jello proclaims, kissing Klaus chastely on the lips.

"I know."


End file.
